


What I want Most

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Sometimes the drive to get what you want most is a good thing. It is much better when it isn't brought out due to magic tea.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 18





	What I want Most

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“This tea is a little magic help to get a person to what they most want” Sheba the Shady Saleswoman.

* * *

_She was moving through an endless maze with almost yet unrecognizable beings all around her._

_In her quest for the perfect cake there had been a few tagging on her heels and attempting to keep her from such a delicious splendor._

_She had been blocked and turned around many a times as she endlessly searched for the taste of perfection._

_Over Handsome the shiny man in armor that ended up with her shirt as she squirmed out of his hold._

_Into the deep canyons where the stalactites and stalagmites tore her skirt to shreds._

_Into the heated volcano springs where a stuttering Adorable Gold declared odd nonsense as she stole a blanket for a robe. It was a little damp, but that was fine._

_She continued to relentlessly to find the treasured cake. The most delicious of beings._

* * *

Enkidu didn’t expect much when they stopped by to ask Hakuno for something in her tea time with Rin, Gudako, and Nefertari. It was only a small interruption and then they would be ready with all the items they needed for their latest prank. Gudako was praising a tea from Sheba that would grant the drinker’s heart’s desire was heard a hallway away. The women were having fun. So imagine their surprise when opening the door led to all four of the women leaving the room as soon as they opened it.

Quickly they strode over to talk to Hakuno as the mad look in Rin’s eyes were a little too much like Ishtar’s no matter the blue that resembled the gems she uses. Gudako had the glee that overcame her when her most fun ideas were about to take place. And even the most calm Nefertari had a look of a woman on a mission.

“There must be cake,” was all Enkidu got from a fierce looking Hakuno, who was quick to look in all the oddest and not to mention not possible locations for cake.

The cabinets in the halls.

The potted plants that were set out to liven the place.

And even on some fellow servants. A few of the child Servants decided to join in in some impromptu game of hide and scavenger hunt led by Kid Gil and Jack.

“Well then,” hummed Enkidu, “ I seem to have come across something much more entertaining than a minor prank on Gil right now. And what type of friend would I be to let my Master go unwatched in this state?”

The shriek from Gil, his Archer self, was so very satisfying to listen to.

“What type of madness enhancement has been cast upon you mongrel?” Archer Gilgamesh demanded as Hakuno seemed to both feel into the openings of his armor and squirm away at the same time.

“There is cake to be found.” Hakuno declared in all solemnity. Completely out of place in a situation she was in. She continued the actions leaving Enkidu’s friend quite flushed. This was better than the prank they were going to do with Hakuno’s glitter packets, a feather boa, and a goose. Hakuno somehow managing an actual escape when she slipped out of the shirt she was wearing. Leaving poor flustered Gil to hold onto her shirt as she slipped into the gathered crowd. Enkidu hot on her trail.

In she went into a maintenance duct that clearly has not been looked at. Or cleaned since the start of the Singularities began to take place. After this was over Enkidu had a new place to explore to its full potential for their amusement. It was no issue for them and their shape shifting ways as they shrunk into a squirrel to follow their not quite there little master. Getting more and more amused at the twists and turns. And the little pieces of her shredding skirt to keep them on her tail even in smaller shape. Eventually falling down a sliding grate into the male side of the baths. The shriek from their Prototype teenaged friend was all too amusing and lead them right to the next disaster Hakuno was igniting.

“Haku- No you nee- **_garbled shriek_**!!!”

“There must be cake.” Hakuno pouted as she slipped out of her undergarments and skillfully folded some linen into a robe to cover herself up. Prototype Gil a stuttering mess as he swooned. Too much of Hakuno was too much for this version of their friend. Enkidu shifted back to human and set them aside the tub so as not to drown and quickly went once more after the little agent of unknown chaos.

Only to find her practically in Caster Gilgamesh’s lap. She was happily munching on a piece of cake right there in the hallway.

“Now what was it you were willing to compensate me for such a thing when I was about to go back to my tablets?” Gil looked seriously over at the woman in one of the most absurd conditions for a while. She looked seriously considering at this. With a mumble of what sounded like share both of them could hear. Still neither Gil, nor the amused watcher were expecting what happened next.

Enkidu let loose their laughter at Caster Gilgamesh’s eyes blown wide open as Hakuno, bold as you please thoroughly kissed him as if she was never going to kiss another again.

“You had some too now,” the most surprising master mumbled proudly as her eyes started to look like they were clearing up from the tea’s influence. Now starting to look more confused as to how she got to this position in the first place.

“What…” Gilgamesh got to start.

“It was a tea.” Enkidu stated boldly as they walked over to the couple. “It is said to lead the drinker to what their heart desires most my friend,” they added to the confused expression on their friend’s face. The lightening of his eyes and the tighter grip on Hakuno were the reactions immediate to those words.

“The wha…” was as far as Hakuno got as Gil was the one to pull her into his own kiss. “You little fool,” he murmured between butterfly kisses around her jaw and back to the corner of her lips. “ One does not stop with just a taste of what their heart desires. It would seem I have to set my tablets aside for now. It appears you need me to teach you indulgence of one’s pleasure.”

Enkidu decided this was fine. Hakuno is all safe. The real question is: _does Sheba have any more of that tea_?

* * *

Prototype Cu looked over at his Lancer self, “How long do you think Rin’s going to be working on this?”

This being a room full of newly crafted jewels. Some in the most absurd looks and shapes yet. No matter how pretty and glamorous they appeared to be. Cu Alter was guarding the room to keep other servants from setting Rin off. His little stuffed self munching on marshmallows as he stabbed at the heels of passing Servants. Their Caster self hand cuffed to Rin as to keep her from running off. Not that she seemed to want to leave with the jeweled throne still incomplete.

“It’ll be over when it’s over” Lancer replied. “She’s gonna be pissed with the fact she won’t remember how she made some of these when she wakes up.” A hum of agreement swept the room. Well at least they would retain a lot of mystery that way.

“So…” Proto drawled out, “when’s it my turn to be handcuffed to Rin next?”

All the Cus looked at Prototype and then turned to Caster.

* * *

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” was all that could be heard from the area Gudako was in.

“She’s going to be alright then?” Romani asked once more to Merlin.

“Oh she’s doing great. I’ll watch over her. You just track down whatever it was that caused this. We don’t want any others taking it no doubt.” Merlin cheerily replied. Romani gave a sigh of relief and left to do just that. Merlin waited a few more moments to be sure he was gone. “So how are the bets coming along?”

A clear eyed Gudako chirped out a happy “Awesomely!”

The grand poker tournament was a a go. They were going to make so much money off this.

* * *

Nefertari cuddled closer to her Pharaoh and pet one of the many sphinxes in the room. This was bliss.


End file.
